Notre histoire
by poussiere-de-fee
Summary: Quand Drago et Hermione racontent leur histoire à leurs enfants pour qu'ils ne croient pas aux bruits de couloirs de Poudlard


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR!

Coucou! C'est ma première fic publiée ici, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

« Papa ! Tu pourrais nous raconter votre histoire à maman et toi ?

_ Oui, bien sûr... mais pourquoi ?

_ Les autres élèves racontent des tas d'histoire à Poudlard. On aimerait bien avoir ta version des faits pour pouvoir rabattre le clapet des autres. »

Cette phrase, dite avec un sourire sadique, ressemblait bien à Céleste, la digne fille de son père, fière représentante de la maison serpentard.

« D'accord. Alors c'est parti. Il était une fois, dans un royaume for for lointain, un chevalier sans peurs et sans reproches qui répondait au nom de Drago Malefoy. Ce chevalier était beau comme un dieu et comme il était né de l'union d'une enchanteresse et d'un mage, il était aussi un très puissant sorcier au sang-pur. Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait, il rencontra une jeune femme en haut d'un donjon, qui soupirait en attendant son prince...

_ STOP ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?

_ Bah, je raconte notre histoire aux enfants. Ca se voit non ?

_ Drago Lucius Malefoy, je t'interdis de transformer notre histoire en un vulgaire conte de fée à la guimauve dont même une licorne ferait une indigestion ! Ils ont treize ans par la barbe de Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et fusilla sa femme du regard, alors que les deux enfants, assis dans le canapé, regardaient leurs parents se chamailler en rigolant doucement. Elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

« Et bien raconte, puisque tu es si maligne !

_ Très bien ! »

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé et jeta un regard aux jumeaux. Gabriel et Céleste étaient la prunelle de ses yeux et elle jugeait qu'à treize ans, ils étaient assez grands pour entendre toute l'histoire, passages sanglants mis à part. Certes, ils savaient que leurs parents avaient participés à la guerre, mais ils ignoraient encore tous les détails et Hermione jugeait qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour les apprendre.

« Votre père et moi, c'est une histoire qui a commencé il y a longtemps. En fait elle à commencé le jour de notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, alors que j'aidais un de mes futurs camarades de classe, Neville Londubat, qui avait perdu Trevor, son crapaud.

_ Le professeur Londubat avait un crapaud ?

_ Oui, un cadeau de sa grand-mère pour sa première entrée à Poudlard. Il avait déclaré sa magie tellement tard qu'elle avait eut peur qu'il ne soit un cracmol et elle lui avait offert le crapaud pour le féliciter quand il avait eu sa lettre. Bref. J'aidais Neville et je passais de compartiment en compartiment en demandant aux élèves s'ils avaient vu Trevor. Je venais de sortir du compartiment de Ron et Harry, je vous ai déjà raconté comment j'ai rencontré vos oncles ?

_ Oui maman ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

_ D'accord. Donc je suis allée dans le compartiment suivant et là, il y avait votre père et ses amis. Vos tantes Millicent, Daphné et Pansy, Vos oncles Blaise et Théodore. Et deux autres garçons nommés Goyle et Crabbe. Quand j'ai demandé s'ils avaient vu le crapaud, ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un alien. Ils m'ont viré du compartiment sans ménagement. Première impression : géniale !

_ En même temps, tu avais débarquée comme une folle sans même dire bonjour avec tes cheveux qui ressemblaient à la forêt amazonienne et ton pull d'intello ! Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ?

_ Répondre gentiment aurait suffit ! Ensuite on s'est littéralement ignoré pendant plusieurs mois. Je travaillais beaucoup pour être la meilleure et je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.

_ Et là, beaucoup est un euphémisme pour ne pas dire « tout mon temps libre », fit Drago en imitant la voix de sa femme. Celle-ci et les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard irrité. Quoi ? Elle est très bonne mon imitation de votre mère !

_ Jusqu'à Halloween en fait. Et ensuite, je suis devenue amie avec vos oncles Harry et Ron, alors je suis devenue le sujet de moquerie de votre père. Ce n'était pas encore très méchant en première année. Il a juste réussi à me faire mettre en retenue une fois mais une retenue avec Hagrid n'en est pas vraiment une. Les choses se sont compliquées en deuxième année. En fait avant même le début de l'année scolaire. J'étais avec la famille Weasley et Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse et on a croisé votre père et votre grand-père à la librairie. Lucius s'est un peu pris de bec avec Arthur mais ça n'a pas vraiment dégénéré. Et a la rentrée, la première fois qu'il m'a adressé la parole dans l'année, c'était pour me traiter de sang de bourbe.

_ ca veut dire quoi maman ? »

Hermione sourit à sa fille. Elle pouvait être tellement ingénue. Elle était cependant étonnée qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé ce terme dans ses lectures. Elle lisait tellement. Une chose héritée d'elle. A défaut de lui ressembler physiquement (les jumeaux étaient deux grandes tiges blondes avec des yeux bleus clairs, presque transparents) ils avaient incontestablement hérité de son cerveau. Et Céleste adorait la matière que sa mère enseignait à Poudlard : l'Histoire de la magie, ce qui la conduisait à de nombreuses lectures extra-scolaires.

« Ca veut dire « sang impure » chérie. C'est un nom infamant pour désigner une personne d'ascendance moldue. Et Drago adorait m'appeler comme ça. Sans parler de toutes les remarques sur mes cheveux en pétards et mon appareil dentaire !

_ Tu ressemblais vraiment à un castor ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour tout ça.

_ Je sais Drago, soupira-t-elle en lui attrapant la main. A Halloween, cette année-là, Harry, Ron et moi, on avait été invité à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas et en revenant, on est tombé sur le corps pétrifié du chat du concierge – il s'appelait Rusard à l'époque – et un message disant que les nés moldus n'étaient plus en sécurité dans le château à cause de la Chambre des secrets.

_ Et mais on connait cette histoire ! C'est dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! S'exclama Gabriel, qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

_ Oui mon grand. Quand j'ai su ce qu'était la chambre, grâce au professeur Binns, l'ancien professeur d'histoire de la magie, j'ai fait des recherches concernant les attaques que les élèves subissaient et qu'elle était la créature que pouvait renfermer la chambre. Harry et Ron étaient persuadés que l'héritier ne pouvait être que votre père, alors on a fabriqué du polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et les garçons ont pris l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles qui servaient de gardes du corps à votre père, puis ils se sont infiltrés dans la salle commune de serpentard et l'ont interrogé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

_ C'est vrai ça papa ? Demanda Céleste.

_ Oui et je ne suis pas fier de m'être fait avoir par ces deux zigotos alors n'allez pas leur répéter qu'on vous en a parlé, compris ?

_ Oui papa ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

_ La seule chose que vos oncles ont réussi à apprendre, c'est que la dernière fois que la chambre avait été ouverte, il y avait eu une morte et que votre père espérait que cette fois, la morte ce serait moi, continua Hermione avec un regard de reproche pour son mari. Et comme les attaques continuaient, j'ai continué mes recherches. Et un jour, avant un match de quidditch, j'entrais à la bibliothèque et Drago est sorti en me bousculant et en faisant tomber toutes mes affaires. Il est parti sans même s'excuser et quand je me suis penchée pour ramasser mes livres, j'ai remarqué une feuille qui n'était pas à moi par terre. C'était une page d'un livre sur les basiliques. Il avait fait exprès de la laisser tomber en faisant en sorte que je puisse la remarquer. Ron et Harry pense que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée mais je n'aurai jamais déchiré la page d'un livre.

_ C'était vraiment toi papa ?

_ Bien sur ! J'étais peut-être un sale petit crétin arrogant mais je ne voulais pas vraiment la mort de votre mère !

_ Tu l'aimais déjà ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Céleste. On était en deuxième année. Personne ne tombe amoureux à douze ans. Non. Je ne l'aimais pas. Mais ne pas aimer ne signifie pas souhaiter la mort...

_ D'accord, donc tu l'as juste bousculée, tu as laissé la feuille tomber et tu es parti tout de suite. Et après ?

_ En lisant la feuille je me suis rendue compte que votre père avait surement raison, que le basilique était bel et bien la créature qui rodait et je me suis souvenu qu'Harry disait qu'il entendait des voix dans les murs quand les attaques se produisaient alors j'ai compris que la bestiole voyageait par les tuyaux. J'ai voulu aller prévenir vos oncles mais en chemin j'ai été attaquée à mon tour et je ne me suis réveillée qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire sans avoir aucuns souvenir de ce qui c'était passé pendant mon infirmerisation.

_ En fait, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Potter et Weasley se sont fourrés dans les ennuis et... non, en fait, c'est tout !

_ Drago, ça fait des années que tu les appelles Harry et Ron, tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve de cohérence ?

_ Je me mets juste dans l'ambiance mon cœur ! »

Les jumeaux pouffèrent en voyant leur mère lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient tellement habitués aux petites piques de leur père envers leurs oncles qu'ils n'y prêtaient même plus attention, mais ce genre de petites remarques ne manquait jamais de faire sauter leur mère au plafond.

« En troisième année votre père a continué son œuvre de la deuxième année. En gros il a continué à m'insulter et m'embêter autant que possible. Puis il y a eu cet incident avec Buck. C'était un hippogriffe qu'on devait étudier pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Et votre père a eu l'idée brillante de l'insulter, ce qui lui a valu un petit détour par l'infirmerie. Mais plutôt que de se faire oublier, ce qu'aurait fait tout être normalement constitué après avoir désobéi à un professeur et s'être attiré des ennuis, il s'est plaint encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir qu'on condamne Buck à mort.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que papa ait pu être si cruel. Tu exagères forcément maman ! Déclara Gabriel, qui vouait un culte sans réserve à son père.

_ Même pas mon grand. Un jour, pour narguer les gryffondors qui défendaient la cause de l'hippogriffe, groupe dont votre mère faisait partit, soi-dit en passant, je me suis vanté en disant que je ferais accrocher la tête de la bestiole dans leur salle commune. Ca n'a pas plut à votre mère, vous pouvez me croire !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_ Elle m'a mis une droite. Et cassé le nez.

_ Tu oublies la partie où je t'ai traité de « sale cancrelat répugnant ».

_ Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend même pas que maman ait pu faire ça... murmura Céleste. »

En effet, tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver Hermione Malefoy. Elle était capable des pires horreurs sous l'effet de la colère. Comme la fois où elle avait mis le feu aux cheveux de son beau-père quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait du fait que son fils ait épousé une née-moldue. Où les nombreuses fois où les élèves de ses cours s'étaient retrouvés en heure de colle avec Roublard, le concierge sadique, pour avoir rendu un devoir en retard ou bavardé pendant son cours. Elle était la terreur des professeurs de Poudlard, à l'instar du professeur Rogue en son temps, tout en étant douce comme une tarte à la mélasse la plupart du temps. Elle reprit son récit.

« Je te rassure Gaby, ils n'ont pas tué l'hippogriffe. Avec Harry, on l'a aidé à s'enfuir. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Comme d'habitude, on s'est tous séparés pour les vacances sauf que cette année-là, il y a eu la coupe du monde de quidditch et que j'y suis allée avec les Weasley. Et bien sur, devinez qui y était aussi ? Bingo, votre père et vos grands-parents. On n'a pas vraiment parlé à ce moment-là. Il s'est contenté de me lancer son petit rictus méprisant du genre "je vaux tellement mieux que toi que je ne vais même pas te faire de remarque" et on ne s'est revu qu'à la rentrée. Puis quelques jours plus tard, il a voulu attaquer Harry sauf que c'est moi qui ai reçu son sort et qui ai vu mes dents dépasser le col de ma robe de sorcier...

_ Oui mais tu en as bien profité de mon sortilège alors ne te plaint pas !

_ Excuse moi ? C'était humiliant Drago Malefoy ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est que de se prendre un _Dentsaugmento_ quand on a quatorze ans !

_ Oui mais grâce à ce sortilège, tu as retrouvé une dentition parfaite sans avoir besoin d'un appareil dentaire plus longtemps.

_ Ca reste un très mauvais souvenir...

_ Tu es de mauvaise foi ! Bref. On n'a pas grand-chose à raconter sur la quatrième année en fait. Je crois que c'est une de celles où on s'est le moins côtoyé.

_ Tu n'as peut-être pas grand-chose à dire mais moi j'ai un épisode très marquant en tête : tu te souviens du numéro de l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ?

_ Hermione Malefoy, si tu oses raconter ça je...

_ Tu rien ! La fouine bondissante, c'est votre père les enfants. Une fois, il a essayé d'attaquer Harry en traitre dans son dos et le professeur Maugrey, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'a transformé en fouine pour le punir. Si vous l'aviez vu ! C'était tellement drôle !

_ Pas de mon point de vue ! On peut passer au bal de Noël maintenant ? Parce que oui les jeunes ! Cette année-là, on a eu un bal de Noël et pour la première fois, votre mère a ressemblé à une fille. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux, portait une robe et était super jolie !

_ Et t'as complètement rembarrée quand tu lui as demandé de danser avec toi. Mais à part cet épisode, tu as raison, on s'est assez peu vu en quatrième année. Et puis en cinquième année, on a tous les deux été nommés préfets. Et je devais faire mes rondes avec ce boulet intergalactique qui passait son temps à m'insulter. Et quand cette vieille truie d'Ombrage à pris le pouvoir...

_ Tu as fondé l'AD avec oncle Harry et Oncle Ron et papa s'est mis au service de la brigade inquisitoriale dans le but de vous pourrir la vie, on sait ! Firent les jumeaux d'une même voix. »

Hermione sourit. Ils avaient déjà entendu cette partie de l'histoire un bon millier de fois. Surtout depuis qu'il y avait trois ans, Imelda Ombrage, la nièce du crapaud, encore plus sadique et désespérante que celle-ci, était devenue la secrétaire personnelle du ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley, et qu'elle faisait tout pout mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Harry, devenu entre temps le chef du service des Aurors.

« D'accord ! Je vais sauter la cinquième année ! C'est en sixième année que votre père et moi on a commencé à être civilisés l'un envers l'autre. En gros il ne me traitait plus de sang de bourbe, de castor ou ne me donnait plus de petits noms méchants et je lui disais bonjour le matin. En même temps, on était assez obligés d'être civils. Il était passé à l'Ordre pendant l'été pour ne pas devenir un Mangemort et le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé d'être son contact au sein de l'école. A cause de tous les tableaux qui espionnaient pour Voldemort au sein de l'école il n'était pas prudent qu'il ait l'air d'être en contact trop rapproché avec les professeurs. Et comme j'avais ordre de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron, je devais me contenter de le rencontrer en seul à seule.

_ On se donnait rendez-vous dans la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage...

_ Ah ! Tu vois Célé ? Je t'avais bien dit que la rumeur mentait ! Je savais bien que c'était impossible ! Tu me dois un chocogrenouille !

_ Quelle rumeur jeune homme ?

_ Euh... tu promets de ne pas t'énerver maman ?

_ Dis moi et on verra ensuite.

_ Il se raconte que vous... comment dire ça poliment ? Que vous couchiez ensemble dans cette salle de bain. »

En voyant sa mère rougir et le sourire en coin de son père, Gabriel se dit que finalement, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Finalement, c'est lui qui devait une chocogrenouille à sa sœur, qui regardait leurs parents un air choqué sur le visage. Leur père soupira.

« Les étudiants alors... plus aucun respect pour leurs enseignants. Bon... vous voulez quand même la suite de l'histoire ?

_ Oui !

_ Euh... alors... ah oui. La sixième année s'est assez rapidement terminée. Et avec Harry et Ron, on est partit à la recherche des Horcruxes mais je suis restée en contact avec Drago. Il m'envoyait régulièrement des patronus pour nous informer des plans de Voldemort. Et quand on s'est fait arrêter par les raffleurs et amener au manoir, il a essayé de nous sortir de la mouise comme on dit. Il a essayé de faire croire qu'Harry n'était pas Harry et quand ça n'a pas marché, il a au moins convaincu sa tante de ne pas me tuer. Que je pouvais être utile au maitre.

_ Oui ben j'ai fait de mon mieux...

_ Et après eh bien... on s'est enfui, sauf que cette fois il est venu avec nous. Il passait son temps à se chamailler avec Harry et Ron mais au moins je pouvais garder un œil sur lui. Et pendant la bataille de Poudlard on s'est plus ou moins sauvés mutuellement la vie et quand Voldemort à volé en poussière, il m'a embrassé. Comme ça. Au milieu de la foule. Dans le plus pur genre Drago « j'en ai rien à fiche de vous » Malefoy. Et c'est à peu près tout, non ?

_ Si, je crois. On a fait notre septième année avec un peu de retard. Votre mère est devenue professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Je suis devenu professeur de sortilège quand Flitwick a pris sa retraite. On s'est marié et vous êtes nés trois ans plus tard. Et puis il y a eu Angélique, Nathanaël et Aelia. »

Hermione bailla et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de la porte du salon.

« Merlin ! Déjà ? Au lit les enfants ! Demain vous reprenez le train ! Il va falloir se lever tôt ! »

Les jumeaux ne protestèrent pas, sachant parfaitement que quand leur mère paniquait de cette façon, il ne servait à rien de tenter de la raisonner. Ils embrassèrent donc leurs parents et partirent dormir en silence.

« C'est fou qu'ils entrent déjà en quatrième année... et dans deux mois ils auront quatorze ans.

_ Nostalgique Drago ?

_ Non... ça fait juste bizarre. Et ils commencent à se poser des questions. C'est normal. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu entendre...

_ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Parce qu'en général, les racontars du collège ne volent pas très haut...

_ Tu as raison, comme toujours.

_ Un jour il faudra leur raconter l'histoire en entier, tu sais ?

_ Celle où tu te vide de ton sang sur le parquet du manoir familial par la faute de ma tante cinglée ? Ou celle où je passe deux mois dans le coma à Ste-Mangouste toujours à cause de ladite tante cinglée ? Sinon, il y a celle où la moitié des gens qu'on connait et qu'on aime se retrouve allongée dans la Grande Salle, froids et raides ?

_ Les trois. Mais plus tard. Ils sont trop jeunes. Laissons les croire que la guerre ne fait pas de blessés. »

Elle toucha son bras en disant cette phrase. Après tant d'années elle gardait encore la trace du poignard de Bellatrix, les insultes gravées dans sa chair. Drago prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis ils partirent se coucher à leur tour avant d'affronter une nouvelle année de cours face à leurs « cornichons d'élèves ».


End file.
